


安息日

by lan1001tern



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom, 恶魔人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Summary: *了带明前往安息日派对的背景
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, 了明, 明了
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

“小了，这是哪里？”被对方拽下车时，明还没能立即理清思绪。无论是谁，在才见到幼时的玩伴，便被紧接着告知了恶魔的存在，然后立即被共同背负了向世人揭示恶魔存在的重任后，都会觉得手足无措，无法分清这是幻想还是现实，友人到底是认真还是在玩笑的。

“跟我来。”紧握住的手传递来对方手心的热度，明被拽着一路顺着残破的楼梯道向下，飞鸟了没有回答他的问题，而在一直向下的楼梯的尽头，飞鸟了推开了挡在眼前的那扇看似平常的大门。

门后是另一个世界。

裸露的曲线玲珑的肉体晃动着，不动明的视线首先被扭曲而斑斓的光线下，正对着的自己的，那正一手捻弄着下体陷入情欲之中的女人随着自己的动作不住上下晃动的乳房所攫取了，他从未在视频或是画报之外见到过真正裸露的女体，此时一瞬间视线里被无数的肉块所填充，说不清是惊惧还是其他感觉，他下意识地呼唤飞鸟了的名字，这是带他来到这里的人，也是此时唯一能给不动明在这光怪陆离的环境里一点点安全的感觉的伙伴。

但是飞鸟了已经与一个赤裸着上身不断发送着十分可疑的胶囊的女人搭上了话，她长得很乖巧，是最讨人喜欢的甜甜的外表，声音也软软甜甜的，只是完全赤裸着的上身让不动明不好意思看向她，他回避着视线，想要拉过飞鸟了问一问到底发生了什么，然后，紧接着，在没有来得及反应的同时，违背自己意愿的，那个女人抓起一把胶囊，一股脑儿趁着不动明说话的间隙，全都塞进了他的口中。

不动明被呛到了，一两颗胶囊被吐了出来，可是更多的却转而顺着喉管滑了下去，他是知道有些场所会兜售那种药物，而此时视线之中无论男女皆裸露的肉体以及一些实实在在正在交媾的事实，无一不让不动明感到焦躁以及害怕。

“小了……这，到底——”他像是去抓那浮木般地呼唤许久不曾见到的幼时的友人的名字，骤然抬起头对上对方那因混血而产生的，与亚洲人不同的浅蓝色的眸子——它们被这淫乱的乱交派对上纷乱的光线笼上了一层又一层诡异的光，竟是一时难以辨清原本的色彩了，暗红与绿色的条带状的光斑转动着打在飞鸟了的脸颊上，他的皮肤很白，这也是混血的原因，不动明是知道原因的，可是此时这片雪白的肌肤，以及从白色的大衣领口处露出的那一截雪白的脖颈，它们在嘈杂的噪声中刺激着不动明的视线，他觉得小了好像说了什么，但是耳朵不住的轰鸣，什么也听不清楚。

当反应过来的时候，他已经拉住了对方，另一只手已经搭在了对方的脖颈间，轻轻地揉捏起来，不动明觉得全身都燥热无比，而手中飞鸟了细腻的颈部肌肤却泛着诱人的冰凉，他感觉到身下已经有了反应，隐约间他意识到这是药物的作用，可是周围嘈杂音乐下此起彼伏的甜腻的喘息呻吟以及淫乱的抽插的水声无意不在烧灼着他的神经。

他觉得惶恐不安，又觉得情欲如潮水般几乎彻底将自己淹没了，平常只是看一看视频便会潮红着脸配合着手上动作自慰到射精的少年哪耐地住此时全方位四处而来的感官刺激，但是他想要放开手，无论如何对着友人硬起下体都实在是——

“来玩嘛——不是已经有反应了么？”

不动明只觉得有人在隔着裤子揉弄自己那已经鼓胀的下身，他低下头，晕晕乎乎地仿佛看清了周围的环境，又仿佛一切都已经被肉色的色块所填充了，视线所及之处只是诱人的曲线以及充满情欲的肉体，以及不断烧灼着他的神经的抖动，抽插，起伏，呻吟，但是仅剩的一点点分辨力让他意识到这是刚刚将药物塞入自己口中的那个女人。

她的声音现在在甜腻之外已经浸满了情欲的诱惑了，不动明想要推开他，发生的一切都是未知且令人觉得可怕的，但是实际上当他反应过来的时候，自己的手已经搭在的对方的头上，那个女人正贴着布料来回以舌尖描摹着那之下勃起的形状，涎液滴滴答答地很快地便濡湿了那一处的布料，舌尖隔着濡湿的布料来回舔弄着那儿，不动明感觉到对方的手指也循着下方向上探来，轻轻揉动着根部以及囊袋。

他下意识地握紧了手，卡住飞鸟了的那只，这让对方小小溢出了声呻吟，几乎是在捕捉到那微弱的声音的同时，不动明觉得那儿硬得发疼了起来，他扯住那隔着裤子为自己舔弄着的女人，动作粗鲁——不动明从不觉得自己是一个粗鲁的人，但是现在他已经没法思考了。

几乎是在这同时，他被带起的刺激激地一阵腿软，整个人向着比自己稍微高一点的，带着自己来到此时诡异而可怕的世界的友人倒去，对方鲜活的肉体传递来了令人安心以及愈发让性致高扬的体温，身下那处隔着濡湿的布料抵上了对方，可能是腿也可能是腰，不动明没法分辨，他只觉得那块儿随着自己放在的动作被对方的身体以及衣料来回摩擦着，竟是比被那个女人舔得还要舒服，混沌的大脑没有办法分辨此时到底发生了什么，他望向了友人的眼睛，紧接着感到那儿被握住了，有些轻地隔着衣料圈住了根部，紧接着稍稍用力卡住那儿向着顶端有些用力的滑去，又轻轻巧巧地复套弄回来，他不住地喘息，那处儿敏感又舒爽，被隔着衣料这么来回套弄几下，不动明便耐不住地射了出来。

然后他被推在了沙发上，椅子在来回晃动着，伴随着啧啧的水渍声以及毫不遮掩的呻吟声，与他分享同一张沙发的另外两人正在激烈地做着，不动明隐约意识到那是两个女人——不过，自己和小了，好像……也是两个男人。

仅剩的一点点思绪提醒着不动明这一切都是完全不对的，与性别不同，他与小了之间不是这样的关系，但是当对方从上方俯着贴下来湿湿热热地含住自己的耳垂舔弄的时候，思绪便彻底飘走了，不动明被热腾腾的情欲整个蒸腾着征服了，他感觉到下身有些凉凉的，自己的裤带被松开了，飞鸟了有些发凉的手顺着衣裤缝间伸了进来，拨开短裤的边儿没有任何物件隔挡地握住了那里，他不由得搭上了对方的腰部，在松垮的白色外套之下，飞鸟了也仅是少年的体型，他的腰线修长而纤瘦，不动明几乎可以幻想出在衣料之下，那究竟是怎样一具鲜活漂亮的肉体。

而现在，不动明想要进入这具肉体，或者被对方进入，怎样都好，他已经化为了一块仅依靠性欲驱动的低下的肉块。

因此，当裤子淅淅索索地被对方褪下的时候，不动明完全没有挣扎，只任由对方操作，他感觉到短裤紧接着也被对方扒了下来，那里已经黏腻在了一块儿，前列腺液以及刚刚射出的精液都混在那儿，仅是掠过的风都让不动明因刺激不住地颤动着，他用力扣紧了俯在自己身上的对方，下意识地不住地蹭着那白皙的脖颈来回舔着。

他感觉到有什么轻轻地刮弄了身后那本与性无关的器官的入口，不动明想要排斥，可是身体却贪婪地吞下了轻轻伸入的那根手指，药物以及欲望已经强行将身体改造成了只为放纵而存在的肉块，浅浅的抽插着的手指只让前端被友人冰凉的手指来回套弄的柱体硬地更加厉害了，那手指接着便又抽出，沾了些黏黏凉凉的液体——不动明意识到那似乎是自己先前射出的精液以及分泌出的前列腺液，但是还未带他想明白，两根手指携着他自己的液体，便又来回扩张着伸入了穴口，随着套弄前端的节奏浅浅抽插着，摩擦着不住绞动的肠壁向里，来回摸索着。当蹭过某一个地方，不动明不知道那是什么地方，他只觉得前后像是被快感整个包裹住了一般，激烈地仿佛要将自己撕扯撕碎的快感席卷而来，他感觉到前端滴滴答答地不住地射出些什么东西，他抬起头，视线之中满是晃动的，属于对方的端丽而男女莫辨的脸庞。

昏昏沉沉不住晃动的视线间，不动了却觉得下体突然空了下来，粘乎乎的射出的东西混乱地粘在那儿以及褪下的衣物上，那儿像是没有不应期似的已经又硬了起来。但是现在却没有一只舒服的手握着那儿了，不动明意识到自己是独自一人的时候，对方已经离自己有一段距离了，似乎是在将自己放置到沙发上的同时，飞鸟了便离开了。

不动明想要开口喊出对方，叫出的却是破碎的被情欲所烧灼出的呻吟，他隐约意识到飞鸟了手上的东西在反射着光，十分亮的，与此时周围淫靡的光线全然不同的光，紧接着他意识到那看上去十分锐利，当他见到暗红色的血液从飞鸟了刺中的那具肉块里喷洒而出的时候。

“恶魔，喜欢，鲜血——”

淫乱的喘息混着着哭喊与一具具肉块泊泊喷出血液的声音，携着不动明，陷入了更加错乱而光怪陆离的世界之中。


	2. 下

由后方而来的撞击狠狠砸中了自己的头颅，飞鸟了无法抗拒这强大的撞击，他跌倒在地，手中的摄像机掉落在了地上，被黏稠的血液所浸透的地板让它极快地滑向了远方，飞鸟了想要扑上去捡回它，有什么掉落下来了，人的肢体或是恶魔的攻击，似乎是柔软的触感，但是过重的撞击让它们带来了沉闷的疼痛。

这里除了四处分发的口服药品，空气中亦一直弥漫着一股混杂了腥味的强烈的甜香味。此时血腥气息与之的纠缠，让一切变得更加令人思维停顿，神志昏沉。

飞鸟了却觉得自己从未如此清醒过。头脑思绪清晰，逻辑缜密，就好像一直以来，伴随着记事起的那朦朦胧胧的未知感，在此时被无尽可的渴望以及强硬的意志力彻底驱散了一般。

那份行动开始前的紧张与恐惧就像从未存在过似的，它们其实是兴奋吧，飞鸟了这样想着，他感觉到胸腔难以呼吸了，似乎是压在自己身上的鸟状恶魔的身体压迫造成的原因，但是他更清楚，这是兴奋，是——

希望明更够帮助自己，希望能够揭露恶魔的真相，希望……

是一切顺利进行的，绝顶的喜悦。

现在一切都在顺利的进行，不是么？愉悦，快乐，狂喜，无数鲜明而充沛，疯狂而强横的情感几乎淹没了飞鸟了，那些擦伤，划痕，淤血，撞伤的地方，都变得更加地疼了，也变得更加的不重要了，这些绵延而尖锐的疼痛转变为了得偿所愿的喜悦，许多的喜悦与快乐，多得仿佛要满溢出来一般。

啊，就是这样，安蒙，对，与明合为一体……

安蒙，是谁？

这样的疑惑只在飞鸟了的脑海里飞快地滑过，紧接着，正向自己奔跑而来的，视野中竹马的身影，夺去了一切思考的空间。

对，明，就这样，就这样，你的眼中就看着我就够了！

竹马的身影正发生的巨变，飞鸟了觉得自己似乎没有在思考，也未能明了此刻的情势，但从心底的深处，他却仿佛早已清楚了似的，明，正在与恶魔融合。

他的轮廓变得凌厉起来，眼中迷茫的怯懦不再，野性勃勃，杀气腾腾，仿佛被最原始的欲望漫延浸透，变为了更加原始存粹的存在。

有恶魔阻挡他的来路，紧接着血渍飞溅，肢块四落，它们都只是不动明前进之路上渺小的阻碍，亦是推动他与恶魔更快融合的催化剂。

他终于站在了自己的面前。

飞鸟了努力地伸出胳膊，这本来很艰难，重重压在悲伤的鸟状恶魔的尸体让原本无比简单的动作在此刻显得格外复杂。但是紧接着这便变得简单了起来，飞鸟了感到自己身上的重压被移开了，是明，那鸟状恶魔庞大沉重的身躯在此刻融合了恶魔的发小面前，只是轻捻手指，便可移动的轻松。

这无疑让飞鸟了十分满意。

他伸出的手被对方的手握住了——或者此时已经不能称呼那为手了，那上肢的前端，此时看上去更像是猛禽的锐爪。

它十分坚硬，亦十分冰冷，似乎恶魔的存在，带走了人类温暖的体温。这一瞬间，飞鸟了以为自己握住的是一块金属，亦或是一块寒冰，但是无论是什么样的触觉，那都并不重要。他紧紧握住了对方的锐爪，即使自己的手掌因此被锐利的棱角压得生疼，

“做你想做的事情吧，明。”他不禁叹息道，似命令，又似恳求。

紧接着他感到左肋处被硬生生蹭过，对方的锐爪粗暴地插入了躯体与手臂之间，接着以此为支撑，托起了自己的身躯。坚硬如铁的皮肤拉蹭间磨过仍在渗血的伤口，这份由发小赋予的疼痛让飞鸟了在不禁发出抽气的同时，过于强烈且混杂的刺激，以及不断膨胀的，源自对方的巨大的满足感，让下体慢悠悠抬起头来。

紧接着飞鸟了觉得一阵失重，自己被竹马整个摔入了一块有着柔软触感的物体之上，随之激烈的血腥味冲入大脑，这是方才被移开的鸟状恶魔的尸体。

他还来不及仔细辨认情况，唇齿贴合，灵活却坚硬的什么物体撬开了齿关，深深地侵入进来，肆意搅动。或许是因为恶魔化的原因，对方的舌面如铁砂般粗粝，它不断搅动挤压不断着，蹭过敏感柔软脆弱至极的口腔内壁与舌尖，甜意之下是快且繁杂的疼痛，以及每每绵延疼痛将散时细细微微的刺痒感。

呼吸被夺取，只剩下啧啧的唇舌缠着涎液摩擦吮啜的水声，以及窒息所带来的晕眩感觉。

以及因此而不断蒸腾的欲望。

那儿被对方压下的身躯抵住了，随着彼此的动作不断磨压着顶端，已将对方濡湿一片。

飞鸟了感觉到自己的外套在离开自己的身体，紧接着是里侧的白衣。周围蒸腾的热的血腥气，以及此处暖气故障而产生的地窖独有的阴冷凉风，交叠拂过赤裸的胸膛，胳膊，背后。已无理智可言的对方是没有人类的温柔的，它动作粗暴，过于粗糙的拆解动作，让飞鸟了感到胸口一阵锐利的疼——那儿被对方尖利的指甲划伤了。

但他早已伤痕累累，这点儿疼痛，已是没有意义的增量了。

不待有所反应，对方扯住了飞鸟了的脚踝，也终于放开了他的双唇。飞鸟了不禁大口喘息着，激烈吸入的氧气稍稍平缓大脑中昏沉无比的感觉，那些先前因与窒息感交缠在一处的快感所被压下的痛觉，又缠缠绵绵地浮了上来，他不住的抽气，眼睛涩的难受，说不清是因为疼痛还是因为快感刺激。

但这只是短暂的一瞬，还未待他反应过来，双腿已被推高拉开，握住脚踝的部分又硬又紧，那些疼痛与不适稍稍分散了飞鸟了的注意力，但紧接着他便没有任何能有分神的心力了。没有任何前兆，亦没有任何稍稍软和的抚弄，粗且坚硬的顶端便直接抵了进来。那里狭小且窄，只浅浅撑开压入，最柔软的内部被强行入侵的痛苦感，让飞鸟了几乎是条件反射般的挣扎起来。

但恶魔是没有感情的，更别提温柔或体贴这些更加暧昧的情感了，与人类并非一个量级的力量压制住了飞鸟了一切挣扎逃避的动作，他的腿被推举地高过肩膀，左脚的鞋子已不知何时被扯去了，袜子半挂在脚掌前端，细白的脚踝因握捏被缠上了一圈深色红痕，随着一寸寸地挤入，被推压着晃着，亦让恶魔化的竹马动作愈加肆无忌惮。

那几乎是毫无逻辑，毫无规则，毫无一丝人类柔软的粗暴蛮横的撞击了，深深地撑开，碾平那些从未经受摧折的柔软的皱褶，向里重重地碾过，又在撞入深处后快速地抽出，粗硬柱体来回压着摩擦，痛至极处，身体深处不断地泛着甜意，身体深处的性器官不断被来回撞击着，不断升起的酥软的感觉让疼痛也变质成为了更加激烈，更加模糊暧昧，更加强硬的刺激。

飞鸟了已经无法思考了，视野摇晃着，是暗红与黑色不断交错的色块，思维停滞，甚至无法辨认出它们真正的形状。但他知道那是明，沾满了人类与恶魔鲜血的，自己的，与恶魔融合了的竹马。

他的眼中只余残忍暴虐的兽性，超越人类极限的坚硬强壮的身躯，巨大蝠翼笼于身体两侧，几乎遮挡住了此处本就十分昏暗的光线。

——我把明，变成了恶魔。——

飞鸟了轻轻扯动嘴角，红肿的双唇以及破损的口腔内壁为这个简单的动作带来了一阵阵的肿胀刺疼感，但是这份笑容，却无法因此而被压制，飞鸟了甚至都没有发觉，在这知觉逐渐流失，只余下鲜明的疼痛与缠绵刺激的同时，他正在无意识地笑着。

——而且，我也许造出了世间最残忍暴虐的恶魔。——

这是……多么令人喜悦的事情啊。

“明，我们要让大家知道真相，大家……都会感谢我们的。”最后的轻语，淹没在兽性残暴的交媾之间。


End file.
